In the past, various different moldings have been provided to conform an electrical system in a room. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,144 describes long and short molding units having a set of hollow conductors extending there through. A combination of short and long units must be selected in an attempt to accommodate various room sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,698 illustrates a molding carrying a pair of conductors. If it is desired to shorten the molding, the molding must be sawed or otherwise cut. These systems are cumbersome to work with and are not easily adapted to accommodate a variety of room applications.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts through the several views of the drawings. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate the preferred embodiments of the invention in several forms thereof and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure or the scope of the invention in any manner.